Bliss (episode)
USS Voyager supposedly finds a wormhole that leads directly back to Earth, but Seven of Nine suspects that the 'wormhole' may not be what it appears. Summary Teaser A small ship fires at an an unseen object before it. Lightning-like bolts strike the ship from the direction of the object. Piloting the ship is a crusty, very animated old humanoid alien . He shouts defiant taunts at the thing he is attacking. The thing is revealed to be an enormous cloud-like entity, with a vast opening on its surface. Inside is ominously foreboding. Lightning-like bolts can be seen within. The old pilot, still shouting in defiance, flies through the opening, into the entity. Act One On Voyager's bridge, Captain Janeway discusses with her Chief Tactical Officer, Lt. Cmdr Tuvok and her Executive Officer, Lt. Cmdr. Chakotay the sudden appearance of a wormhole seemingly leading directly back to Earth. They all agree that it seems suspicious, as secondary scans of the wormhole show the presence of bioplasmic discharges, indicating a lifeform and a possible deception. Two crew members, accompanied by young Naomi Wildman, are returning to Voyager on the Delta Flyer after an exploration mission to find deuterium, the 'matter' in the matter/antimatter reaction that power's the ship's warp engines. They are Seven of Nine and the recently-demoted Ensign Paris, Voyager's Flight Controller The mission was unsuccessful, but Seven notes in her personal log that it was educational for Naomi. On their arrival, Paris takes the sleeping Naomi to her mother, while Seven goes to the Astrometrics lab. She finds the ship's three most senior officers: the Captain, Lt. Cmdrs. Tuvok and Chakotay, there along with Ensign Kim, the ship's Operations Manager. They excitedly tell her about the wormhole which they found, which they are now convinced is genuine. Seven points out the sheer unlikelihood of finding such a phenomenon, as well as the proximity of it to their current location, which means that it should have been detected days ago. The officers, however, are unconcerned, telling her that they have scanned it and found nothing unusual (unlike their scans on the bridge, which were done only a short time before), and that Lieutenant Torres, the ship's Chief Engineer, has already downloaded transmissions, believed to be from Starfleet, from the probe they sent in. Captain Janeway suggests that Seven run a diagnostic of the astrometric sensors, and the officers leave. Seven reports to Captain Janeway in her ready room that the diagnostic showed no problems with the sensors. However, the wormhole's neutrino levels are erratic, which makes her concerned. Captain Janeway, who has ordered the ship's course to be altered to head for the wormhole, glibly replies that a Starfleet communication she received from the messages downloaded by Lieutenant Torres assures her that these erratic neutrino levels are no cause for concern. Seven insists on caution, but the captain will not hear of it, suggesting that Seven's sense of unease is simply due to her fear of going to Earth. Chakotay then enters with more messages. Seven watches and listens as Janeway and Chakotay happily discuss their contents. Both contain very positive news: Chakotay has been granted a full pardon for his Maquis activities, reinstatement to Starfleet and a professorship in anthropology at the Academy. Janeway's former betrothed, Mark, who had gotten engaged to another has broken off his engagement. Seven watches them both, concerned about their apparent lack of concern about the possibility that the wormhole may not be what it seems. Seven returns to her quarters (Cargo Bay 2, where her alcove is located), hacks the computer and accesses Captain Janeway's log entries for that day. In three consecutive log entries the captain goes from suspicion of the supposed 'wormhole' because of anomalous sensor readings to suddenly enthusiastically accepting it at face value, though the suspicious sensor readings had not changed. Her concern growing, Seven goes to the mess hall and finds several members of the crew excitedly discussing letters they have received from the downloaded communication; they are all convinced the wormhole is genuine. On the way, she encounters Neelix, who is as excited as everyone else, and who give her a letter 'from an aunt of hers on Earth'. In the mess hall, she finds Ensign Paris and voices a belief to him that the whole thing is a set-up; the crew is being deceived by false telemetry and 'overly-optimistic correspondence' (sic). Paris responds that he too has gotten such a letter: an offer from an old friend of a position as a pilot at a new Starfleet test-flight facility in Australia. At first, Seven gets the impression that he too is suspicious of what is happening, but her hopes are quickly dashed. Now convinced that it is indeed a set-up, Seven goes to Sick bay and urgently voices her belief to the Doctor, the ship's Emergency Medical Hologram and Chief Medical Officer. She is surprised to learn that he has not been told anything about what is happening. She asks him to search for any physiological reasons for the crew's blind acceptance of this 'wormhole' despite compelling evidence that it is a deception. Just then, she is called to the bridge. On the bridge, the first images of the wormhole are put on the main viewer. Chakotay informs Seven that the first images from the probe they sent in are coming: images from the other side of the wormhole. The images are put on the main viewer; they are images of Earth. Everyone stares in rapt attention. Captain Janeway orders the course maintained, and, when Voyager reaches the other side, that they land right at Starfleet Headquarters. Seven looks around at everyone, her sense of alarm growing ever stronger. Act Two Returning to the Astrometrics lab, Seven twice runs gravimetric scans of the wormhole. Both times the computer tells her the results are consistent with what it appears to be: a class 1 wormhole. However she notices an object in the scanning grid and has the computer magnify it; it appears to be a ship. She asks for confirmation, but the computer reports that sensors do not detect any vessel. Not trusting the sensors, she sends out a hail and gets a response: the pilot is an old alien humanoid (viewers will recognize him from the prologue). He gruffly asks who she is. She identifies herself and Voyager, and informs him that they are on a course to intercept him. His response confirms her fears, "Turn around. You're being deceived." She asks for elaboration, but just as he begins, the connection is cut; power is being lost from the lab. She tells the computer to identify cause of the power failure. Tuvok enters and informs her that the captain has ordered power to be rerouted from the lab to the main navigational deflector for the duration of their trip through the wormhole. She informs him of her contact with the alien and his warning that the wormhole was indeed a deception, but, on checking the communication logs, Tuvok finds no such communication listed. Seven tells him that the sensors are malfunctioning and insists that the communication took place; the alien was warning them that the wormhole was not was it appeared to be. Tuvok responds that all the sensor data suggests that it was genuine; Seven responds that the data is flawed, and further, tells him of her belief that he, like the rest of the crew, is being manipulated; someone or something is compromising his logic, or he would listen to her concerns. He responds by restricting access to the lab 'until further notice'. Dismissed, she leaves. She returns to her Cargo Bay quarters, where she finds Naomi Wildman hiding; the behavior of the crew, including her mother, has frightened the child; she tells Seven that her mother, Ensign Samantha Wildman, keeps smiling in an unnervingly happy manner and incessantly talking about Earth. Seven notices an important fact: she and Naomi are the only two people aboard the ship without a desire to reach Earth, she out of apprehension and Naomi because Voyager is the only home she has ever known. Instructing Naomi to remain where she was, Seven goes to the Sick Bay to find out if the Doctor has discovered any physiological indication of what was happening to the crew, only to find that he has been taken offline and Paris, a trained medical technician, has taken over his duties. Paris explains that Starfleet sent a message though the wormhole that the Doctor's program could be adversely affected by the passage and that he should be taken offline for his safety. Leaving Sick Bay, she is greeted by Chakotay and two of the ship' security officers. Chakotay tells her that, according to Starfleet, the wormhole passes through a region of subspace that the Borg monitor, and that her neural transceiver may attract their attention; she is to be put in stasis in her alcove for the duration of the passage. She sees that 'resistance is futile' and goes with them peacefully. Act Three On the bridge, Captain Janeway and the duty officers, including Ensign Paris, who went to the bridge after meeting Seven in the Sick Bay, are very jovial about finally leaving the Delta Quadrant behind. Seven, meanwhile, is escorted by Chakotay and the security officers back to Cargo Bay 2. However, on the pretense that she needs to adjust her regeneration parameters before she goes into stasis, she erects a Borg force field through which she can pass, but which prevents the others from reaching her once she moves away from them. On the bridge, Ensign Kim tries to remotely drop the force field, but Seven has Naomi enter a code to block the attempts. Getting a phaser rifle from storage, Seven then initiates a site-to-site transport to Engineering, where she stuns Lieutenant Torres and the engineering staff. She then instructs the computer to erect la level 10 force field around Engineering and then proceeds to shut down the engines. However, on the bridge, Captain Janeway sends an EM pulse to the console Seven is using, which stuns her. She then returns to her seat and orders the ship to proceed on impulse into the wormhole...the wormhole which is not a wormhole at all, but the same entity that the old humanoid alien had been engaging. As the ship enters, the opening closes like a giant mouth. The ship flies deeper inside, struck by lighting-like discharges from the inner walls of the entity. But on the bridge, and all over the ship via view ports and monitors, what the crew sees is the inside of the 'wormhole' they are convinced they are in, on their way to Earth, completely unaware that they are, in fact, on their way to death... Act Four As the ship moves deeper inside the entity, the entire crew is rendered unconscious. However their minds are in a dreamworld. Neelix believes he is meeting Starfleet Admirals, who have an ambassadorial position for him. On the bridge, Captain Janeway and the duty officers believe they have passed through the wormhole and Earth is now before them. Tuvok believes he is reunited with his wife, T'Pel. None of them are seeing the hideous, alien environment Voyager is now trapped in and being drawn ever deeper into. Naomi emerges from hiding. Frightened, she walks nervously along the corridors of the ship, strewn with the bodies of the unconscious crew. Peeping into Engineering, she sees Seven lying unconscious as well. She tries to get to her but is painfully stopped short by the force field Seven had the computer erect. She calls to Seven and she awakens. Seven rises, returns to the console she was using, drops the force field and Naomi joins her. Seven runs a scan and finds that the hull of the ship is being broken down on a molecular level; hull integrity is dropping. She and Naomi leave Engineering and head for Astrometrics, where Seven hopes to at least partially get power back and use the sensors to get a better handle on the situation. On the way, they pass a viewport and see the horror outside. In Astrometrics, a sensor scan shows that the ship is inside an immense anomaly, over 2000 km wide, that is giving the readings of a lifeform: bioplasmic discharges, organic compounds and neural networks. Remembering the old alien she had spoken to, whose ship viewers will remember is also inside the entity, Seven contacts him again. When she does, he angrily asks her why they did not listen to him and stay away. Seven responds that the crew believed that it was a wormhole that would take them home. The alien, whose name is Qatai, asks them if getting home was what the crew always wanted. Seven confirms this and Qatai replies, "He deceived them." Seven proposes that he join them aboard Voyager and work with them to find a way to escape. At first, he believes that they are a hallucination, but Seven impatiently tells him that her scans project the failure of his shields in 15 minutes; he can join them or die. He joins them. Once aboard, he explains the true nature of the entity; it is in fact a beast that feeds on starships and their crews, using a neurogenic field to telepathically induce illusions in the crew's minds that makes the creature appear to be what they want most, luring the crew to bring their ship to it and enter its maw, passing into its digestion chamber. The bioplasmic discharges that intermittently hit the ship are causing the hull to break down molecularly; this is how the creature digests the ships and crews it consumes. Qatai reveals that he had been hunting the creature for 40 years. He is largely immune to the creature's telepathic manipulation, but he still falls pray to it at times, such as in his most recent encounter with it, when he believed he was approaching its neural plexus, a weapon shot at which would kill it, but he was, in fact, entering the creature's belly. Naomi, remembering a botany lesson the Doctor gave her, compares the the manner in which the creature captures starships for food to a pitcher plant catching insects, a comparison with which Qatai agrees. Act Five Seven reactivates the Doctor and he is filled in. Qatai further informs them the the creature is also able to falsify sensor readings to support the illusion it was planting in the minds of the crew, as well as deceive the crew into shutting the Doctor down since he was a hologram and therefore immune to the creature's illusion inducement, thus might have seen the danger the ship was in and interfered with the creature's plans to devour it. Qatai asks to see the ship's weapons manifest, looking for something they could use to kill it from within its belly. He recounts to the doctor how his family was lost, along with thousands of others, looking for a planet to settle on; when they encountered the creature. It deceived them into thinking that it was a paradise. By the time he reached them, all that was left were fading engine emissions. The Doctor is loathe to help find a way to kill a lifeform and asks for a few hours to study the creature to find a non-lethal weakness, but Seven and Qatai respond that there is no time; the ship's hull is degrading too quickly. The Doctor suggests another course of action: every organism will attempt to expel a foreign body, and suggests they find a way to make Voyager 'taste bad'. Seven suggests that they vent plasma from the warp nacelles and Qatai fire his tachyon-based weapons at it; this would cause an electrolytic discharge that would feel like a 'tummy-ache' to the creature. Qatai agrees. Qatai returns to his ship and, in Engineering, the Doctor, on Seven's mark, vents the plasma. Qatai fires on it, causing violent contractions of the creature's digestive tract that hurl the two ships back up to the mouth. The sensors say that they have been expelled, but the Doctor finds it strange that only one burst could have brought about the antiperistaltic response in such a large creature. His suspicions are confirmed when Seven hails Qatai and he tells her that they are still inside; it deceived her. She is reluctant to accept this, inssisting that she is immune to the creature's telepathic manipulation, but the doctor corrects her, telling her that she was immune when the creature was giving the illusion of being a wormhole to Earth; since she did not share that desire, she was unaffected. However, now she wants to escape the creature, therefore she was now vulnerable to its manipulations, based on that desire. Seeing that they are right, she orders a second discharge of plasma to be released and ignited, which really does cause the creature to expel them. They beat a hasty retreat once outside. Seven offers Qatai help in repairing his damaged ship, but he declines, telling her not to worry about him. "Just get your ship home. And watch out for... 'pitcher plants'," he chuckles. Seven, who has routed all bridge controls to engineering, clears Voyager out of the area at maximum warp. Once out of range of the creature's neurogenic field, the crew awakens, confused. On the bridge, Captain Janeway asks Paris to scan the wormhole; of course, he finds nothing. Kim tells her bridge controls have been rerouted to Engineering. She contacts Engineering and Seven responds. Janeway orders an explanation. Seven responds that the Doctor will fill her in. Meanwhile, she will file a complete report in the morning...after she has regenerated. The next day, Seven finds Naomi in astrometrics studying Earth. They both agree that they find nothing remarkable about it, but, given the crew's determination, they both expect to see it for themselves someday. As for Qatai, he repairs his engines and engages the creature for another attempt at its destruction... Log Entries *''Daily log, Seven of Nine. While we failed to locate a new source of deuterium, our mission had educational value for at least one member of the crew. '' *Janeway's logs that were reviewed by Seven of Nine once she became suspicious of the crew's optimism: **''Captain's log, stardate 52542.3. Long-range sensors have identified a wormhole leading to the Alpha Quadrant. Unfortunately, secondary scans have revealed that it's some kind of elaborate deception. The question is, who's attempting to deceive us and why? '' **''Captain's log, supplemental. We've begun to receive faint telemetry from our probe. I don't want to get the crew's hopes up, but B'Elanna thinks it may be a message from Starfleet. I'm beginning to wonder if my earlier skepticism was justified. '' **''Captain's log, supplemental. I've set a course for the wormhole. With any luck, we should be back in the Alpha Quadrant in a matter of days. '' *''Captain's log, 52542.3. We've deployed a series of beacons to warn other vessels about the bioplasmic creature and resumed a course for home, our real home. '' Memorable Quotes "My mom says two heads are better than one, isn't that the Borg philosophy too?" "Simplistic, but accurate." : - Naomi Wildman and Seven of Nine "I'm a doctor, not a dragon-slayer ..." "Shame." : - The Doctor and Qatai "This is sickbay, not an arsenal." : - The Doctor "Please state the nature of the medical emergency." "Your ship is being devoured. I'd call that an emergency." : - The Doctor and Qatai "(Sarcastically) And might you be? The local monster expert?" "As a matter of fact...I am." : - The Doctor and Qatai "A direct route to earth's doorstep, out of the blue; what's wrong with this picture?" : - Janeway Background Information * The creature that stars in this episode is very similar to a creature Worf described in , that was said to "devour entire vessels." * Another creature similar to the one in this episode appears in the episode , in which it preferes a liquid enviroment, and is also telepathic in much the same way as the creature in this episode. Links and References Guest Stars * Scarlett Pomers as Naomi Wildman * W. Morgan Sheppard as Qatai * Marva Hicks as T'Pel References anthropology; Australia; bioscan; botany; Boylan; class-5 probe; cortical inhibitor; Delta Flyer; deuterium; Earth; electrolytic reaction; Claudia Hansen; Mark Johnson; Lan'Tuana sector; Maquis; Nokaro; Starfleet Academy; telepathic pitcher plant; telepathy; torpedo, class nine; transkinetic vector; White (Crewman); Naomi Wildman; Samantha Wildman; wormhole, class one |next= }} Category:VOY episodes de:Euphorie es:Bliss fr:Bliss nl:Bliss